FwPCSS30
Is the episode 30 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary Saki and Mai got scolded for not finishing their summer homework, and got kicked out from class. But they couldn't finish their homework, because Flappy and Choppy were kidnapped. Then Saki and Mai headed to save them. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Ms. Shitataare was angry, that Goyan did her job. She made a little Goyan statue with water, and started smashing it with her feet. When she was done, she thought of a plan. Later, Saki prepared to leave, when Moop and Foop started crying. They felt sad for Flappy and Choppy. Saki said for them to don't cry. At the same time, Goyan was torturing Flappy and Choppy, asking them about Fountain of Sun. They didn't knew. Meanwhile, Saki and Mai went to the beach to search for clues about Flappy and Choppy. They searched until late, but couldn't find anything. Then they asked Sky Tree for help, when Ms. Shitataare arrived. She said, that she's going to Goyan's place, and "accidentally" left the portal open. Saki and Mai followed her. Ms. Shitataare. She went to Goyan's place. She knew where it is, because of architecture (a giant Goyan's head). Then, after chatting a bit, she went away, leaving him with 2 guests - Saki and Mai. He said, that Ms. Shitataare is a bit desperate (shitataka) to do that. Saki and Mai asked, where are Flappy and Choppy, and he said they're behind their backs. Girls looked behind, and saw Flappy and Choppy being tortured. Girls asked him to let them go, and Goyan just trew them to Saki and Mai's feet. They were in really bad shape. Saki and Mai said they won't forgive him. Then he caught Moop and Foop, and tried destroying the remaining 4, but Flappy, Choppy, Moop and Foop's strong desire to protect Saki and Mai, and the girls' strong wish to save the mascots made Moop and Foop go free. Then they remembered, what princess Filia said - if they combine their powers, a new power will be born. Goyan started attacking again, but Saki, Mai, Moop and Foop started to light. They combined their powers, and Moop with Fuup shot something from their foreheads to Flappy and Choppy, making them healthy again, and turning them to new form - shining stics, called Crystal Communes. They said for Saki and Mai to transform, and they transformed to their new forms - became Cure Bright and Cure Windy. Goyan hid in shadown, and started rapidly attacking. Bright and Windy were able to dodge his attacks. Fuup said Windy to use power of the wind, and by using it, she blew a little tornado, destroying attacks. Then Moop said for Bright to use power of the Moon, and by using it, she found the hiding place of Goyan. Then he decided to use more power, and Moop with Fuup gave the girls Spiral Ring Set, but this time they were different, allowing them to use Spiral Star Splash attack. The attack was so powerful, that it completely destroyed Goyan's place. Saki and Mai hurried to escape through Ms Shitataare's portal. They got out as Saki and Mai with Moop and Fuup in the bag and Flappy and Choppy on their necks. Then Mai reminded Saki of her summer homework. Flappy started teasing her again. Then Mai said, that she also hadn't done her summer homework, and everyone said, that Mai is becoming more and more like Saki, offending Saki. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Goyan *Ms. Shitataare Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star